rlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson River Monsters
The Jackson River Monsters are an American professional baseball team based in Jackson, Mississippi. The River Monsters franchise currently competes in Reddit League Baseball as a member of the Eastern Conference (EC) Southeast division. The franchise was founded as the Denver Papas in 2023 but since 2050 have been known as the River Monsters. The team currently remains in the middle of a 15-year playoff drought, the longest such drought in the league. Franchise History Denver Papas In the year 2022 Reddit League Baseball announced the tentative plans to expand the league from 24 teams to 28 teams, allowing 2 additional teams in each league. An ownership group spearheaded by Denver native Mitchell Douglas submitted a bid but lacked proper funding for approval. Business mogul John Schnatter, who had been banished from the NFL for several years, agreed to enter the venture as an angel investor and provided funding for the Denver baseball club in exchange for Papa Johns branding. In 2023 the project was officially approved and the Denver Papas were born. Shortly afterward the expansion club was met with criticism as fans speculated that the club only existed to fetishize the Papa Johns pizza franchise, given the huge amounts of Papa John's branding and a slew of poor results. The inaugural general manager of the Denver franchise was amateur cartographer Rockmanll Smith, who was fired following the 2024 season due to incompetence. Denver Ducks In 2026 after the Papas 4th straight losing season, the team was deemed a laughing stock and Denver citizens and Papas players alike organized a violent coup d'état to seize control of the franchise. Megalomaniac owner Mitchel Douglas was executed and John Schatter committed suicide soon after. The dilapidated Papas organization was soon purchased by The Walt Disney Company, who made immediate plans to rebrand to the team to the Denver Ducks. Additionally, legendary Las Vegas Bunnies General Manager "David" was hired to help turn the club around. In their first year under new management, the team proceeded to make the playoffs for the first time in club history and finished runners-up in the 2027 The Ring, losing to the Roswell Greys. Orlando Ducks The Ducks would remain in the city of Denver for next 11 years, relocating to the confines of Walt Disney World for the 2039 season. The Orlando Ducks played their home games in the newly built Magic Kingdom sports complex. However, the relocation was a failure as the franchise failed to make the playoffs. Jackson River Monsters In 2049 after the Orlando Ducks failed to make the playoffs for the 12th straight season, Walt Disney realized their baseball venture was a failure and opted to sell the franchise. Celebrity bass fisherman and Jackson, Mississippi native Clovis Mandrake submitted a large proposal that was approved by Reddit League Baseball and the team was immediately moved to Mandrake's city of Jackson and rebranded to themselves to the Jackson River Monsters, as they are known today. Notable Current and Former Players Hall of Famers Players and managers listed in '''bold' are depicted on their Hall of Fame plaques wearing a Papas/Ducks/River Monsters cap insignia.'' Retired Numbers Historical Logos and Uniforms Denver papas small.png|Denver Papas Primary Logo Denver ducks.png|Denver/Orlando Ducks Primary Logo Denver ducks small.png|Denver/Orlando Ducks Secondary Logo Jackson river monsters.png|Jackson River Monsters Primary Logo Jackson river monsters small.png|Jackson River Monsters Secondary Logo Player 7906.png|Denver Papas Home/Away Uniform Player 18445.png|Denver/Orlando Ducks Home/Away Uniform Player 32049.png|Jackson River Monsters Home/Away Uniform GM History Links Team Home Category:RLB Teams Category:Teams